


【勋白】程序员x产品经理（共二章）

by Beilu94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beilu94/pseuds/Beilu94
Summary: 程序员 X 产品经理沙雕甜文共两章
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 每天都想跟产品经理真人pk

1.

毕业后，吴世勋没有意外地进入了互联网行业大佬SM集团，作为一个职场菜鸟，他却并没有职场菜鸟的那种手忙脚乱，仿佛见惯了大场面一样淡定。周围的同事都默默地觉得他是位大佬，但他其实只是不喜欢废话。

以前在学校很多人就说，他是一个典型的程序员性格：懒得bb。他言简意赅的优点给他省了很多沟通上的麻烦，但话少的缺点给他增加了两倍的工作量。

吴世勋最不擅长扯皮了。

他搞不懂一句话能解释清楚的事情为什么能开5次会讨论，同样的论点来回反复，像鬼打墙一样。

而这回跟他对接的产品经理又是边伯贤。那个最能扯的家伙，以前的某次需求讨论会开了整整四个小时，他就是罪魁祸首。

需求是一个很意识流的东西，用边伯贤的话说，用户不一定知道自己想要什么，我们要先帮他们想到……

所以面对如此意识流的需求，吴世勋想反驳也不知道从何反驳起。

产品是理想主义，程序员是现实主义。从各个角度上来说，吴世勋都觉得自己跟边伯贤完全三观不合。

更何况，边伯贤真的太吵了，比起跟他说话，他宁愿埋头写代码。吴世勋真的想不通，世界上为什么会有话如此多的人，即便不是工作时间，关于聚餐、关于团建活动，他总能有好多好多的想法。

而吴世勋，完全是一个无趣的人，对于社交活动毫无兴趣，绝大多数人生都是在跟电脑打交道，以前他的朋友吐槽他，怀疑他大脑的存储方式都是二进制数据流。

都暻秀是个比他更沉默寡言的码农，但他很羡慕他。

毕竟自从他对着另一位产品经理朴灿烈使出杀手锏锁喉之后，再也没有产品敢跟他起争执了，甚至连提出需求变更都要小心翼翼。

吴世勋也每天都有暴打边伯贤的冲动，但考虑到对方是合气道高手，他只能一忍再忍。他开始经常往公司健身房跑，以免以后迟早有忍不了的时候。

边伯贤是个胆大的主儿，从他依旧敢惹都暻秀这件事可以看得出来，当然他也没逃得过锁喉，但即便被放倒了他还依旧坚持着自己的想法。

朴灿烈站在旁边羡慕地看了一眼，跟吴世勋说：“真是羡慕这种意志坚定的产品。”

吴世勋：“……”别跟我说啊，我们不是同一阵营。

总而言之，吴世勋跟边伯贤八字不合，公司外碰到都不想打招呼的那种。

今年公司年会，办的比较大，要去酒店住两晚。吴世勋独来独往惯了，没留神一向日常绑定的伙伴都暻秀被朴灿烈给拐跑了，他给落了个单，酒店房间就自动跟剩下的人拼房了。

而他好巧不巧地拼到了边伯贤。

边伯贤比他反应快，去找都暻秀换房间，被朴灿烈拦住了死活不让。

“阿西，你是抖M吗？”

“我才不要跟你住，你是不是又带着电脑来了，走开走开，暻秀跟我说好了。”

换房间计划落空，两个人只好尴尬地在酒店房间里各玩各的手机，气氛太尴尬，吴世勋打算早早睡下，不过他还是礼貌地问了一句：“那我先洗了？”

“好的，你去吧。”边伯贤点点头，坐在办公桌前打开了电脑。

“……你该不会在这儿还要工作吧？”吴世勋忍不住问了一句。

“不是。”边伯贤打开了lol界面，抱歉地跟他说，“不好意思啊，我跟人约好了一起打游戏，可能会有点吵。”

吴世勋点点头，以前学校里他们专业可没有人不玩游戏，每天宿舍里都是一拨接一拨地开黑，他已经习惯了。

然而洗澡出来之后，他才真正体会到边伯贤说的“有点吵”是个什么概念。

“阿西！你在做什么？大招怎么空了？”

“打野快过来快过来，射手交闪了！”

“啊啊啊老来抓我什么意思，有本事真人pk啊？！蹲草丛算什么好汉！”

“什么西吧匹配系统，为什么老匹配到猪队友，双排就是不友好，赶紧投。”

吴世勋翻了两次身，彻头彻尾地睡不着了，他看了一眼时间，竟然还不到十点。他索性爬起来，拿出电脑往他对面一坐，登陆了许久没上的游戏账号：“带我一个。”

第二天两个人无精打采地爬起来去参加年会，等电梯的时候碰到了同一楼层的朴灿烈和都暻秀。

朴灿烈一看他们两个一脸疲惫的样子，震惊不已：“你们俩怎么看起来一个比一个肾虚，昨晚做了什么见不得人的事情？”

两个人同时充满了杀气，交换了眼神后。边伯贤熟练地指挥：“你控住，我来输出。”

吴世勋配合默契地动手按住朴灿烈，边伯贤活动着手腕一脸邪恶地靠近，朴灿烈连连求饶，三个人乱七八糟地闹做一团。都暻秀受不了地捂了捂耳朵，打了个哈欠，电梯来了直接毫无留恋地走上去，无情地按了关门按钮。

2.

边伯贤是个有节操的产品经理，用他的话说，你可以砍我，但不能砍我的需求。

尽管许多人质疑这种坚持有没有必要，有些时候需求随时会变化，他最初的想法也很有可能被推翻，这种时候，也会有嘲弄和埋怨的声音。但他相信每个位置有每个位置的责任，调和所有人的想法并不容易，说服其他人是他的责任，而他也会对决定好的每一个需求负责到底。

他是在这个行业摸爬滚打了许多年的人，什么样的情况都遇到过，公司也换了很多家，面对跟他们视角完全不同的程序员，他也有自己的一套对应方法，可以说是老油条中的老油条。

然而吴世勋是他摸不透也不知道怎么对付的人。

吴世勋通常不怎么讲话，只安静地听，戴着眼镜面无表情的样子地挺直腰背坐在会议室最远的位置，偶尔歪一下头托着腮思考一下，然后提出一个问题，正好问到点子上。

面对他，边伯贤很容易产生胜负欲，下一次开会就会做更多的准备，提前考虑更多的情况。

这种针锋相对也不是一天两天的事情了，边伯贤从内心深处觉得，吴世勋跟他不是一个世界的人。

这种，出身名校，一毕业就进入大公司，只用专心搞技术不需要考虑跟各种人协调以及其他杂七杂八事情的人，一定什么困难都没有遇到过吧。

所以当年会安排酒店把他们俩安排到一起的时候，边伯贤差点当场跳起来反对，然而想换房间也失败了，只好尴尬地度过一晚。

为了避免对话，他干脆打开电脑玩起了游戏，很快沉浸其中忘记了尴尬。没想到吴世勋爬起来加入了游戏。

这是他没想到的，他看起来就像那种按部就班的模范生。当然，程序员整天跟电脑打交道，打游戏也很正常。但比起平日里沉稳的吴世勋，打起游戏来皱着眉有点紧张的样子，团战输了又气又可惜地忍住没骂人的样子，倒十分有少年气。

生动多了。

吴世勋年纪小这件事他其实一早就知道，刚毕业的小鲜肉，他混迹各个部门闲聊地时候经常听女同事们议论他，毕竟这张脸再是不活跃也很难低调。

因为公司的开放式制度，工作中他们并没有太多的前后辈的规矩约束，都一本正经地名字后面加个xi，没有什么前辈后辈，所以他一般想不起来吴世勋还是个初入社会的小朋友。

年会的时候，吴世勋因为被安排了新人代表发言，难得地穿了件黑色西装出来。

他身材很好，穿着西装打着领带更衬得肩宽背直，平日里就出挑的脸在会场的灯光下显得更夺目，从眉峰到下颌线，哪一处都勾勒的浓墨重彩。戴着一副金丝框眼镜的样子，比起程序员倒更像是哪个公司来视察的总裁，一进入会场就成了大家关注的焦点。

边伯贤突然想起来，那些女同事还说过，这种禁欲系真的很勾人。

是挺勾人的。

3.

吴世勋被安排上了要在年会这种大场面做新人代表发言的任务，其实是很抗拒的。昨晚打了三五把游戏，很快凌晨了，他才注意到邮箱里躺着领导给他的稿子批注，说他写的像一个毫无感情的工作汇报。

他很头大，这种跟本职工作无关的zz任务是他最讨厌的事情，还要求有感情地朗读吗？特别是还要在众目睽睽之下。

边伯贤见他还不睡，多问了一句。吴世勋顺水推舟就向他请教了一下改演讲稿的事情。

他们这种经常要跟各类文案打交道的人，改个稿子当然信手拈来。吴世勋重新读了一遍，生活化了许多，又没有特别直白令人羞耻地拍公司马屁，让他也很容易接受。

当然很感谢，不过吴世勋话很少，这种事嘴上轻飘飘，通常都是放在心里的。

现在的边伯贤，跟工作中固执讨厌的他很不一样，相处轻松，又很热心肠，甚至连平日里他觉得是装亲切的笑容，都变得可爱了起来。

是让人很信赖的那种人。吴世勋躺下前，想了想经常坏掉的闹钟，说了一句：“边伯贤，你明天……”

边伯贤从被子里露出来小脑袋，颇为不悦地说：“我记得你比我小两岁吧。”

说起来，吴世勋并不知道这件事，他愣了愣，问了他哪年的。太让人震惊了，这个像比格犬一样闹腾的小家伙竟然比他大？

虽然他刚毕业，但因为读研究生在学校里呆的年份多，所以虽然边伯贤来公司比较早，他也没考虑过这人比他大的问题。

他犹豫了一下：“那我……要叫哥吗？”

好像刚刚才没那么尴尬，叫哥的话是不是太亲近了一些？吴世勋还没思考出结果，边伯贤那边已经满意地点点头，似乎带着一股骄傲地说：“可以。”

关上灯，边伯贤又满足地躺进被子里，没一会儿就睡着了，发出哼哼唧唧的声音，像是某种小动物。

吴世勋忍不住想笑，要不要录下来给他听一下。

真是很可爱的哥。

4.

公司对这次年会投入不少，酒店在江边，还有很大的露天阳台，可以看江景，今晚是跨年，江边会有盛大的烟花，流程结束，吃饭的时间相对自由，很多人拿着小蛋糕去了外面看烟花。

而吃饭的时候，除了来来回回敬酒的社交礼仪，还有UI的妹子过来邀请吴世勋等会一起看烟花了。

果然很受欢迎啊。边伯贤并不意外。他刚拜托了吴世勋等会帮他拍照，说要发给家人看，但这种时候怎么能没眼色地耽误人家发展暧昧呢，所以他先开口，“那你去吧，我找别人也可以。”

吴世勋却仿佛没有听到一样，“不好意思，我有约了。”

拒绝的干脆利落，丝毫不留念想。

妹子失落地走了之后，边伯贤看着他还在认真地剥虾，内心似乎没有任何涟漪，不由得感叹了一句：“听说程序员都不需要对象，自己就能new一个的，看来是真的。”

吴世勋对这些网络段子一向嗤之以鼻，淡定地说：“没兴趣。”

边伯贤“靠”了一声，“对女人没兴趣，你怕不是个基佬？”

吴世勋瞥了他一眼：“你不觉得自己一个人是最舒服的吗？干什么非要一个对象。”

“你真是太无趣了，找你给我拍照可能是个错误。你不会把我摆的四四方方的放在镜头最中央吧？”

“……”难道不是吗？

吴世勋被挑衅到了，去网上搜了个拍照公式，立马拉着边伯贤来到露天阳台，严格按照公式上的比例把他放对位置，摆拍了几张，然后给他看完美的成品：“数据才是最不会骗人的。”

边伯贤回头看着烟花，按着他的手腕压下他拿着手机的那只手，“你看，开始放烟花了。”

吴世勋抬起头，夜空中绽开了一朵一朵漂亮的烟花，各种颜色的都有，在一阵花团锦簇过后又变了阵型，变成了星星点点，拉着长长的金色尾巴坠下去，像从夜空飘落的彩带。

边伯贤忘记了拍照的事，欢呼雀跃地蹦蹦跳跳地拉着他看。

吴世勋被他温暖纤细的手抓着，忍不住低下头看了一眼，五彩斑驳的烟火映照在他笑的漂亮的脸上，像被点亮了一样，他抬着小巧的下巴仰望着夜空，兴奋跃然在这张生动的小脸上。

他不由自主地拿起手机抓拍下来了这一幕，而这并不是为了跟他证明拍照技术。

边伯贤指着新放出来的动物形状的烟花，拉着他让他看，这一眼跟他对视上了，灿烂的笑容直直地跃入他的眼底。

他忽然感觉心跳漏了一拍。

烟花一直放到了接近十二点，主持人从室内出来到了露台上临时搭建地舞台上，开始cue流程，钟楼上的时针转动了起来，全场开始大声的倒计时，

5、4

“3！2！1！”边伯贤兴奋地跟着大声倒计时。

吴世勋从未感受过这样的热闹能让他如此感同身受，他也不由自主地被这样的气氛所打动，心跳的激动而热烈，不知道是不是晚会上摄入的酒精的原因。在倒计时到“0”的时候，身边忽然有一对男女拥吻起来，在一阵起哄之后，越来越多的人开始激情拥吻。

吴世勋心跳得很快，看着边伯贤莫名有了一股冲动。边伯贤看戏看的很开心，转过脸正打算跟他讲怪不得公司说可以带家属，没想到话没说出口就被堵住了嘴巴。

一簇一簇的烟花又开始盛放起来。边伯贤睁大了眼睛，被他捧着脸继续加深这个吻。

而他好像并不怎么排斥，温顺地闭上了眼。

5.

跨年这种激动人心的场合的确容易让人荷尔蒙失控，再加上酒精催化，两个人一回到酒店房间就滚做一团，落地窗外面还在放着五颜六色形状各异的烟花，而他们已经没空欣赏，呼吸灼热地交错着，意识逐渐被淹没。

边伯贤早上醒的很早，头也痛，身上也痛，难以言喻的部位更痛，疼痛让他很快清醒起来，在看到吴世勋洗完澡擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，结结巴巴地说：“那个……都是成年人了……”

吴世勋不悦地看向他：“成年人就能不负责任了吗？”

在公司年会这种大庭广众的场合接了吻，好像也耍赖不得。边伯贤慢慢接受了这个情况，虽然对方是个男的，但……真的很帅，身为颜狗，性别也不是特别重要，只是……“不是说对恋爱没兴趣吗，你打脸打的是不是有点快？”

“但我也没说，我不是gay啊。”吴世勋咳嗽一声，逻辑清晰地指出了漏洞。

“？？？我竟然对你毫无防范。”

“那是因为，”吴世勋坐下来，漫不经心地搂过他的小脑袋，“我也是昨天才发现的，哥。”

边伯贤脸一下子通红，这一声哥，让他忽然想起来昨晚上他一边不知餍足地往深处顶撞一边声音沙哑地在他耳边叫着哥的样子。

阿西，谁说他是禁欲系了！

6.

电梯口又碰到了朴灿烈他们，一看到他们就八卦说，“你们听说了没，听说昨天露台活动的时候有两个长得很帅的男的亲起来了！”

“咳咳咳……谁啊……”边伯贤心虚地低头。

“不知道啊，可能谁带了男朋友来吧？昨天都太激动了没人注意。”

……也是，估计谁都想不到，会是他们俩这对死对头吧。边伯贤放下心来，保险起见地把高领毛衣又往上拉了拉。在吴世勋皱着眉似乎想要说什么的时候，飞快地拉着他往楼梯跑，“我们班车到了在催哈，先走了，拜拜。”

“what？”朴灿烈一脸懵逼，边伯贤不是跟他才是一个部门的吗？

7.

恋爱后，两个人很快住到一起。吴世勋从来没想过会闪电恋爱，还是跟以往最看不顺眼的边伯贤。

边伯贤私下里真的很可爱，每天早上起床的时候都像睡不醒的小动物，懵懵懂懂地扒拉着他往他肩上靠。他发觉他很喜欢他的肩，每当这种时候，那毛茸茸的触感埋在他脖子间，总让他想无视上班时间再来一次昨晚意犹未尽的运动。

但一旦到了工作上，他就又恢复了那个讨厌的样子，对自己的想法坚定不移，总有一万个理由说服别人，吴世勋说不过他，一捋工作量又要加班，散会地时候牙痒痒地在他耳边狠狠地说：“回去算账。”

边伯贤才不怕他，这个需求一加这周估计都只能在十点以后见面了，他就不信他还有力气，得瑟地说：“下班了真人pk啊～”

但边伯贤没想到，吴世勋花了几乎两个通宵解决了这个需求，第三天在家调休睡了一天。

而他白天工作的时候，还沉浸在工作提前交付的喜悦之中，直到来到家门口的时候，才忽然想起来吴世勋说过什么。他立马调头打算回公司加班，但吴世勋早已经听到动静，打开门，带着睡了一天的慵懒嗓音说：“去哪儿？”

“加、加班。”

吴世勋嗤笑一声：“小心我举报你虚假加班。”说着把他拉进来，关上房门按在门板上就开始吻上来。

“不、不要在这里。”他小声的求饶。

“怕被听到？那哥你要忍一下了。”吴世勋声音低哑地说：“不是要真人pk吗？如你所愿。”

虽然不是一开始设想中的那种pk，但前段时间健身房好在没白去。


	2. 每天都在跟程序员真人pk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 零碎恋爱后日常

1\. 关于浪漫

边伯贤觉得吴世勋是一个很不浪漫的人，他跟他认识以来发生的最浪漫的事情大概就是跨年时烟花下的那一个吻了。但他有一天突然发现吴世勋的锁屏是自己的照片，还是跨年那天他认真看烟花时被偷拍的。

妈呀，心空了。

以吴世勋的拍照技术，这可能是他的摄影生涯中的巅峰时刻，照片中的他眼睛亮亮的，笑容也像是在发光，像是加了什么梦幻的滤镜一样——但这人显然不会加滤镜。  
看来勋勋的确很爱我。边伯贤表示很得意，连吴世勋下班回家倒头就睡理都没理他这件事都不在意了。

当边伯贤刷完sns关上灯准备入睡的时候，听到吴世勋哼哼唧唧地说起了梦话，因为奶音里夹杂了一声“哥”，他以为是梦到了自己，还托着下巴凑近想要好好听一听。

“改权限倒是说一声啊阿西，我以为谁删库跑路了……”

“……”  
他就不该对一个程序员的梦有什么浪漫的期待。

2\. 关于地下恋情

边伯贤深谙职场生存之道，所以非常坚持地下恋情。吴世勋虽然面上不开心，倒是没说什么，在公司里各种场合也没揭发过他，就是有机会的时候会跟他咬耳朵。

每当吴世勋跟他凑头凑脑地说话的时候，都有同事担心地悄悄问他：“你没事吧，他没威胁你吧？”  
边伯贤摇摇头，但是说起来，也不能说没威胁……多半都是“在公司干不过你，回家还干不哭你吗”之类的骚话。

空闲的时候办公室的同事经常聊天，今天就有个人在开发那里吃了瘪，在线诉苦。一个女同事安慰他说：“这很正常，程序员都是闷骚，我男朋友就是。”

这话一出，话题就成功扭转，男同事们纷纷炸了。  
同事A：“我们部门之花竟然跟程序员恋爱？我靠，叛徒叛徒。”  
同事B：“说起来程序员是不是都有脱发困扰？”  
同事C：“我们部门之花不是边伯贤吗？”  
边伯贤：“滚。”

同事B：“不过也不能这么说，开发那边新来的应届生不就长得挺俊的，叫什么来着？”  
女同事：“吴世勋嘛，我听UI小姐姐讲过，那是个钢铁直男，撩都撩不动。”  
……不是直男，您误会了。边伯贤内心OS。

同事C：“是吗？老听说这个名字我好像还没见过，诶边伯贤你们那个项目里有他吧？真的很帅吗？”  
“咳，还可以吧。”边伯贤低头咳嗽了一声。要不然他也不可能跟人闪电恋爱。

两个人同居以来，由于两个人都不会做饭，且是工作狂，几乎很少两个人在餐桌上这样面对面坐着像普通情侣一样，温馨地吃饭过。餐桌通常被他们用做其他用途……唔，这个不可描述。

虽然是点来的外卖，边伯贤难得有种过着普通情侣日常的感觉，但吴世勋保持着他无趣的风格，遵守着吃饭的时候不说话的原则，真的一言不发。

严格来讲，他大多数时候都不爱说话，除了在床上。边伯贤想起来白天同事们吐槽的程序员都是死闷骚的事情，深以为然。

“你们部门吃饭的时候，会不会说产品经理坏话？”边伯贤突然想起这个问题。

“难道你们会说我们坏话？”吴世勋逻辑十分清晰。

“嘿嘿……”边伯贤讨饶地一笑，跟他讲起了白天办公室的对话。

“你为什么不说，你的男朋友也是程序员。”吴世勋对他搞地下恋情这件事十分不开心，有机会就要抱怨几句，一副没有名分的委屈模样。

“勋勋呐，办公室恋情还是低调点比较好，这是经验之谈。”

“哼。”

3\. 关于团建

最近网上程序员殴打产品经理的社会新闻时有发生，大部门领导一看觉得不行，组织了一堆尴尬的团建活动。还找了个外包，专门有主持人来cue流程。

上来就是两人一组的对抗赛，必须找不同部门的人做搭档，由于开发部门人数众多，到处抢人，首先被抢光的就是UI的妹子们，接着产品也开始遭到疯抢，边伯贤被好几个还算相熟的开发同事团团包围，他考虑到可能会有抱着人深蹲的项目，正准备跟稀有的程序员妹子牵手，转头不经意地一瞥，发现来晚了的吴世勋正站在一旁制冷。

“……咳咳，我找好搭档了。”边伯贤默默地拒绝了程序员妹子，含泪走向吴世勋。

活动准备的小游戏是两人一组完成几个任务，最后计时排名，按排名来发奖品，一等奖是边伯贤种草已久的电竞椅，他摩拳擦掌地等到出场，下面突然开始起哄起来。

谁吹了声口哨，为吴世勋摇旗呐喊：“我们开发部部草加油啊！”

产品部的同事听了颇为不服，开始要为边伯贤找场子：“我们产品部之花加油啊！”

边伯贤愤怒地瞪了一眼搞事的同事，跟吴世勋对视了一眼，在他没反应过来的时候蹲下身，把他打横抱起来，准备开始第一个深蹲项目，谁知道他低估了吴世勋的体重，起身后退了两步，才勉强稳住身形。

在场下哈哈的笑声中，吴世勋赶忙抱住他脖子以防被扔下去头先着地，茫然地看着他：这和说好的不一样啊？

边伯贤深吸一口气，赶紧做完了五个深蹲，放下人弯下腰喘了好几口，才继续第二个项目。两个人捏着大象鼻子转了十圈，晕头转向地找到对方，吴世勋没有戴眼镜，捧着边伯贤的脸找了半天，才终于在他的人中上贴好了道具用小胡子。

台下又一次笑成一团，有人终于发现这个团建活动的本质：“这是相亲角吧？”

总而言之，由于两个人都很拼，加上游戏王边伯贤入场前就做好了计划，幸不辱命地拿到了一等奖。边伯贤拉着吴世勋去前台那里填收货地址的时候，前台小姐姐惊讶地抬起头看看这个又看看那个：“你们住一起？”

处于兴奋中的边伯贤突然清醒：“不是你想的那样，我们是合租室友。”

“哇，开发跟产品竟然能和平地做室友，你们下了班不会打架吗？”

“打啊。”吴世勋意味深长地笑了一声。

“……”

在床上打。

4\. 关于情趣

两个人其实有约定下班后不谈工作，但这回边伯贤遇上个麻烦的事情，他犹豫了半天，还是说了，“勋勋呐，有个需求改动有点大你能不能考虑一下……”

“也不是不可以，”吴世勋听完他讲的，抱着胳膊看着他，“不过我有条件。”

“你说！”

“你等一下。”吴世勋回到房间，翻了一会儿，找出来一条迷你小短裙。

边伯贤看到就明白了他的意图，被呛到了，猛地咳嗽了一阵，“我靠！你要不要脸。”

吴世勋眯起眼睛，“你不会不记得它了吧。”

边伯贤仔细地回忆了一下……这是新人欢迎仪式的时候他给出的点子，在众多的正常礼物中藏着一条裙子，抽中了就要穿着这个跳舞。他懵了半天：“那时候被选中的是你？”他扼腕：“靠，我怎么错过了这么精彩的场面。”随后又说：“应该有活动视频吧，我要找他们要一下。”

吴世勋冷笑了一声，“好主意。”他打开手机的录像功能，把裙子扔给他，“穿上吧。”

边伯贤嘴角立马垮下来了，他快要哭出来了：“勋勋呐，可以不录视频吗……”

“我又不给别人看。”他难得温柔地安抚了一句。

“可是……这不安全吧。”

“你在跟一个程序员讨论数据安全吗？”

“呜呜呜……”

“装哭也没用。”吴世勋无情地说，“哥，你在整别人的时候就应该考虑到会有今天。”

边伯贤发现撒娇没有用，就磨磨叽叽地回房间换衣服，吴世勋对于他还要关上门换衣服这件事表示很多此一举，但还是被强行关在了门外。

吴世勋看着时间，这哥在里面磨磨叽叽不知道干什么呢，索性拿了个铁丝撬开了门。边伯贤捂着裙摆一脸慌张，小短裙是真的短，四角内裤都盖不住，一双细白的腿露在外面，光溜溜的，局促地并拢着。

吴世勋喉结上下动了动，慢慢地靠近。

边伯贤慌的眼神乱飘，吴世勋过来扯了扯内裤，“这个是不是有点煞风景？”

“……脱了的话可能会有更煞风景的东西。”边伯贤无语道。

“不会啊，”吴世勋笑了起来，“哥哪里都可爱。”

可爱不是用来形容那个东西的吧？边伯贤黑人问号，气的想把他推开，被一下子压倒在床上，这人扯着他的内裤就往下拉，他懒得玩那套欲拒还迎的，催促他：“弄快点，明天还上班呢。”

谁知道吴世勋又从他身上起来了，抱着他回到客厅，边伯贤想起了那台正立在吧台上的录像中的手机，奋力挣扎：“阿西，你你你你是真的闷骚吧！”

“哥，光穿裙子怎么够，你得跳个舞。”吴世勋似乎心情很愉悦，并没有着急享用，还贴在他耳边慢悠悠地吹气。

边伯贤一脸懵逼地站在镜头前，这个状态怎么跳舞？他的xx在下面甩吗？想想都很脏好吗！这个变态。他有求于人不得不低头，含恨问：“你当时跳的哪个？”

“……”吴世勋不想回忆被逼着穿着小裙子顶胯的时刻，“你年末晚会的时候不是跳过女团舞？来随便跳个。”

边伯贤想着早死早超生，随便做了几个动作，就发现没有内裤的包裹下身在透风，而吴世勋坐在沙发上，歪着头欣赏，岂不是把他的裙底风光看了个干净，他终于被羞耻感逼疯了，恼怒地停下动作：“不跳了，爱干不干！”

吴世勋终于不再作壁上观，在他回到房间前拦住他，整个人扛起来往沙发上一按，“这就干你。”

……他说的是干那个需求好吗？

吴世勋把他吻的陷进沙发里，一双手在熟悉的身体上点着火，摸索着伸进了裙底，熟练地玩弄着他的欲望。边伯贤的喘息逐渐加重，也变得迫切起来，抬起手来抱住他，回应着他的吻。

边伯贤上衣还是完好的，裙下却是什么都没穿，他的脸色晕红起来，等吴世勋离开他的嘴唇之后，羞耻感又开始占了主导，抬着脚往他肩膀上踹，“你给我起开。”

这正合吴世勋的意，他握住那只白嫩的脚腕，直接把光溜溜的一只腿往肩上一扛。边伯贤还没反应过来，他便俯下身，顺着他的大腿内侧往下亲吻。

那里的皮肤很敏感，边伯贤瑟缩着想要缩回腿，却被按住了不能动弹，腿间夹了一个人，根本合不拢，那人一路向下，他便深吸一口气，不知道是紧张还是期待，等亲吻终于来到了关键部位时，他发出了一声难耐的呻吟，仰起头，整个人靠在了沙发背上。

“想要吗？”吴世勋只轻轻亲吻了一下他的欲望，那东西便精神地昂起头，他分出神来问了一句。

“……要。”他们还没试过这种……边伯贤红着眼睛终于忍不住妥协。

“嗯……哈啊……”  
终于被整个含了进去，边伯贤仰着头断断续续地呻吟着，以往从没被这样对待过，这种快感让他头皮发麻，甚至连声音都变成了呜咽，吴世勋一向很知道怎么折腾他，手指伸到他后面去开拓，他睁着眼睛快要失神，下体湿哒哒地，他呜咽着被进入了两根手指，然后是三根，那手指缓缓地戳进戳出，欲望又被含在温暖的口腔中，他忍不住低下头看了一眼，便跟吴世勋对视上。

吴世勋似乎正等着这个时机，不轻不重的一个吮吸，逼得他整个人颤抖起来。

“啊——”

没来得及反应，高潮来的太突然，他直接释放在吴世勋的嘴里。短暂地失神了几秒钟，他喘息着惊醒，担心地往吴世勋那里看去：“对不起对不起，我——”

吴世勋抹了抹嘴角，轻笑一声，又过来亲吻他，半晌才离开：“好吃吗？”

……就知道吴世勋不是那种轻易吃亏的人。边伯贤无语地瞪着他。

吴世勋不动声色地解了腰带，把裤子往边上一扔，上身还一本正经地穿着白衬衫，下身早就硬挺起来。边伯贤早知道他那里尺寸惊人，但也很少一开始就能达到这个状态，他握着他的两条腿往腰上一环，把小裙子往上一掀，握着欲望在他湿润的穴口打转。

边伯贤刚刚释放了一次，现在很是没有耐心：“你他妈能不能快一点——啊——”

吴世勋毫不客气地插入，握着他的双腿往深处顶入。边伯贤整个人更深地陷到了沙发里，扶着他的肩膀，颤抖的说：“你慢一点。”

“到底是快一点，还是慢一点？”吴世勋压下来，这个姿势让他更深入了一些，边伯贤的声音变成了呜咽：“真的疼，轻点、轻点——”

吴世勋似乎是犹豫了一下，后退了一些，又被边伯贤拉住：“别、别走、”

“是不是润滑没做好？”

“……不是……太大了。”边伯贤通红着脸挤出这几个字，“好胀……”  
可能是太久没做了。

吴世勋笑了一声，“那还要吗？”

“……要。”边伯贤用腿主动地勾着他的腰，喘息着试图容纳他的庞然大物，眼里湿漉漉的，勾着他又压低身子。

吴世勋呼吸一窒，艰难地维持着理智，缓缓地进出着等待他适应，等他的声音又变回了舒服的呻吟，才终于放开了，大开大合地操弄着那早就为他湿的一塌糊涂的后穴。

沙发被弄出了吱呀吱呀的声音，边伯贤失神地张着嘴巴，没一会儿又被翻了个身，趴在沙发靠背里，被从后面重新插入，这个姿势一下子就顶到了让他欲罢不能的那个点，他被顶的发出了泣音，只能紧紧地攥着沙发的布料，被一下一下地撞进来。

后穴被操弄的唧唧作响，欲望又在粗糙的布料上不断蹭弄，他失神地又一次到达了高潮，抽搐着夹紧了后面的人，吴世勋被夹地“唔”了一声，发狠地加快了动作，喘息愈发粗重，随着一声长叹终于释放在他体内。

边伯贤扒着沙发靠背，过了好久才缓过来，后知后觉地回头一个抱枕砸到吴世勋身上：“阿西，你弄进去了？清理好麻烦！”

“没事，我来帮你。”吴世勋满足地从背后抱着他，不怀好意地扯了扯他的小裙子，“这个才是不好洗。”

“洗什么，扔了！”

“不行，说不定以后还有用呢？”

“阿西，你这个死闷骚！”边伯贤抬起头突然看到了吧台上立着的手机，僵硬了一下。

“卧槽！吴世勋你是不是忘了关录像？？”

（the end）


End file.
